Walking On Broken Glass
by stripped-romantic
Summary: I changed the summary. This is a Power Rangers story of love, broken hearts, angst, betrayal, drama, everything. It's like a Tommy/Kim fic, mixed with everything else. Chapter 5 PART 1 is up ;) PLEASE R&R!!!!
1. Intro: Broken Glass

~*Author's Note- I DO NOT OWN THE POWER RANGERS OR ANYTHING THAT SABAN MAY OWN! capiche? Anyway, thank you to my girl Ibonekeon for the use of Aidan Kensington :):):):) Now this is my first fan fic story. I'm more of a songwriter/poet, as you may know if you've read my other works. But any review is accepted. Unless you really hate it and just wanna cuss me out then I'll have to sick my pet FROGGIE on you! ;)  
  
  
  
~*June 1996  
  
It had been over a month since Tommy had gotten "the letter". He was still sulking. It was pretty bad. He looked terrible. He wouldn't eat right, he wouldn't talk to anyone but his parents, and he wouldn't answer the communicator when he was needed.  
  
Katherine was constantly trying to get to him, one way or another. She'd call but he wouldn't answer. She'd try to badger his parents into letting her see him. She even tried teleporting into his room, but that was even worse. He'd take one look at her and she'd just burst into tears, begging him to come out. He would just stand there and stare at her, watching the emotional storm go by. Nothing she did seemed to work. It was hopeless. Sounds pitiful right?  
  
This would all change when Jason, the only person other than Kimberly who could get through to Tommy, comes by with a letter that could either put Tommy back together, or break him all over again. 


	2. Why Me?

~*Author's note- YOU KNOW THE DRILL. I WON'T BE REDUNDANT.  
  
June 17 1996  
  
2:45 P.M.  
  
Jason sighed as he walked into the Youth Center. He searched for the table where the group usually sat. He saw Katherine sitting between Rocky and Adam and she motioned for him to come over. Billy eyed him funny, noticing he wasn't as laid back as usual. His walk had a slight nervous movement. Kat didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Hey Jase. Who's the letter for?" she said, giving him what she called a "friendly" hug. It was more like a manly squeeze to everyone else.  
  
"Well, it's for Tommy," Jason replied, his face turning somber, "from Kim." Kat frowned. Great. That'll cheer him up for sure. she thought sarcastically.  
  
"What's it say?" Tanya asked, taking a sip of her banana shake.  
  
"Read it for yourself. Here," Jason said, throwing the letter on the table, "I'll be right back." Adam noticed how Jase slumped over when he walked towards the bar. He shook his head sadly.  
  
"I had no idea something like that would affect Jason." he said.  
  
"If you only knew how close Jase and Tommy ware. If Jase is in pain, Tommy would feel it too and vice versa. It's like they're connected. Like you and Aidan." Billy said.  
  
"Did I just hear my name? I know I did cos' y'all are smiling!" a voice said behind him. Billy turned to see Aidan walking towards the table. Adam smiled, noticing his twin brothers usually spunky tone.  
  
"Sup bro?" Aidan said, pulling a chair beside his twin. "Why the sappy faces? What is this? A group or a Da Vinci mosaic?" he remarked, noticing everyone's dead expressions.  
  
"Remember Kim? That gymnast I told you about?" Adam asked.  
  
"That hot lil' brunette who was the original pink ranger? I mean, THE pink ranger?" Aidan replied, watching Kat's eyes burn green. "Uh, didn't she dump Tommy already?"  
  
Adam nodded and went on "That's why she sent this letter this time to Jason and from the looks of it, it looks... I dunno." he shook his head again. There was a silence between the group.  
  
"So who's gonna read it?" Rocky said, holding the envelope and breaking the silence. He looked straight at Adam and snickered.  
  
"Huh-uh. I read the "Dear John" letter and that was enough shock, for me anyway." Adam retorted, backing away.  
  
"I'll read it. I have nothing better to do." Aidan blurted out, taking the letter from Rocky.  
  
"Oh, really?" Kat sneered playfully. "Then what's up with you hitting on that new girl today at school?"  
  
"She's not interested. At least I don't think she is. But hey, who wouldn't be interested in moi?" Aidan remarked, grinning. Katherine just rolled her pool blue eyes and took a big slurp of her smoothie as Aidan opened the envelope and started reading.  
  
"Dear Jason,  
  
I know you are wondering why I'm sending this to you. Well, first of all, I quit training for the Pan Globals because that asshole coach of mine tried to turn me into a damn Robo-doll. 'Do it this way Kim! Lose 5 more pounds Kim! You call THAT a back-hand sprang? I think you guys see my point'."  
  
Aidan read. As he read, the others looked on with curiousity. This didn't sound like the lively girl who left them the year before. Aidan shrugged and continued on reading,  
  
"Second, I have nothing here but $30 in my pocket and a minor-staying arrangement with my friend Sara at her apartment. So I'm gonna put that $30 to use and come back to Angel Grove." Hearing that, Kat nearly choked on her smoothie. Please say she's not serious. she thought hopefully. Aidan ignored Kat and kept on,  
  
"I really miss you guys. I miss home. I miss the youth center. I miss being a ranger. Ha, those were the days weren't they? Anyway, Jase, could you please do me a favor and....." Aidan stopped in mid-sentence, taking out a small piece of pink paper with Tommy's name on it, "give this note to Tommy and please, tell him I love him and I promise to explain everything when I see him. I'm really sorry for what I've done and I hope that--"  
  
Aidan nearly finished, but as soon as the word "sorry" was read Kat spewed her smoothie out all over Rocky, who was sitting across from her, and ran out of the Youth Center. SORRY!?!? She shot him down like a damn BIRD and all she can say is SORRY?!?! she thought as she continued running, with the sticky strawberry smoothie drops dripping all over her mouth and pink blouse she wore. Aidan and Rocky ran after her but they were too late. She had already gone. "Dammit," Rocky cursed, trying to wipe the smoothie off his shirt, "Why me?"  
  
Aidan snickered and shrugged, staring at the highway, still looking for Kat. Rocky glared and they went back in.  
  
~*Okay............. so what do you think? What was left un-read in the letter? How will Tommy accept it? Will he??? And how will Ms. Kitty-Kat hold up?? Stay tuned for more, as more broken glass pieces are revealed =) J-Hunter 


	3. Jaded I am

~*Author's Note- Ah, you know. I don't own the PR. Nuff said. The song used in this chapter is not mine either. It's "Jaded" by Deborah Gibson. I will be using my own songs here very soon.  
  
  
  
June 17  
  
3:05 Angel Grove Lake  
  
  
  
"Why did she do that?? She's hurt him enough!!" Kat screamed. She ran to the lake where Tommy and Kim often spent time together, including their first date. She stared at her reflection in disapproval.  
  
What does that little tramp have that I don't? she thought as she felt her eyes begin to water. Kat looked at her shirt. "Ugh, this crap is never gonna come off. Poor Rocky. I think he feels the same way" she chuckled, thinking about Rocky's expression when she spit her smoothie all over him.  
  
What am I gonna do? Jase is probably on his way to Tommy's house with that damn letter. As if his condition isn't already bad. This time he might do something he'll REALLY regret. What if he….no….huh-uh. Snap out of it Katherine. Tommy would never kill himself over a girl. Kat thought, her eyes widening at the idea of suicide.  
  
She then sat down and buried her face in her hands. Who could imagine something like that? Oh, yeah. Me. Ugh, no….NO! I can't think about that now. No one's that crazy. Who's ever killed themselves over a lover? Besides Romeo and Juliet? she wondered, as she felt her heart beat faster, remembering one incident 2 years before she moved to Angel Grove. I almost did.  
  
  
  
-Youth Center 3:20  
  
"Where'd Kat go?" Jason asked when he came back to the table. He gave Rocky a funny look. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Don't ask. Kat ran off. Aidan was reading the letter and she just left, after spewing her smoothie on me." Rocky grumbled. Everyone just laughed.  
  
"So, are you gonna give Tommy the letter? You're probably the only one who can get to him." Tanya said, looking at Jason.  
  
"I guess I have to. Anyone wanna volunteer to come with me?" Jase questioned, looking around at 5 widened eyes.  
  
"No thanks. Tommy really creeps me out sometimes. I haven't known him long enough to do something like this." Tanya replied, backing away.  
  
"Same here. Plus I gotta go get a new paint job done on my Kawasaki." Aidan said. Aidan had become a ranger shortly after moving to Angel Grove. He was now Zeo Ranger VI Black. He had changed colors so he had to make some changes besides his wardrobe. Adam forced him to change the motorcycle color from green to black.  
  
Jason rolled his midnight eyes at Aidan. "Don't you have anything better to do than waste your time on that freakin bike?" he asked.  
  
"Like what? I am in no mood to listen to that sap sulk over his ex." Aidan replied. He looked at his watch. "Aw, shit! I'm late for the paint appointment down at the muffler's! See you guys later." He said, running off. Jason scowled at Aidan.  
  
"How the hell do you put up with him Adam?" he asked, looking at Adam with disgust.  
  
"I have no clue." Adam said shrugging.  
  
"Rocky, how 'bout you?" Jason asked, his eyes getting desperate.  
  
"Huh-uh. I have tons of homework." Rocky replied, getting up. "Con Adam into it." He whispered, leaning his head towards Adam.  
  
"I heard that!" Adam said shakily. "I won't do it!"  
  
"Come on Adam. Please?" Jase said, nearly pleading.  
  
"Fine. But if Tommy gets all pissy on us it'll be your fault."  
  
"Ok thanks Adam." Jase said, patting Adam on the back. Adam rolled his eyes. They did this on purpose. He thought to himself.  
  
  
  
-10 minutes later-  
  
"You are gonna come inside with me right?" Jason asked, looking at Adam with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Adam sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Unless you want me to sit out here fry."  
  
Jason laughed. "Hmmmm. Rocky always said fried froggie legs sounded tasty." He said grinning mischievously.  
  
"What? How did you know we—" Adam said, turning pale.  
  
"Calm down man. Rocky told me everything. Doesn't bother me. I ain't biased." Jase assured him, laughing. Adam let out a relieved sigh and they got out of Jason's red Chevy pick-up truck. They got to the door and just stood there.  
  
"Uh, what are you waiting for? Knock!" Adam nearly spat nervously.  
  
Jason shrugged and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Adam started walking back to the truck. Jason tried one last time but before he could knock again the door opened. A tall middle-aged man stepped out.  
  
"Afternoon Adam….. Jason! It's been awhile. How you doin' boy?" Jack Oliver said, smiling at the boys.  
  
"I'm good, Jack. I know it's been awhile, nearly 2 months." Jason replied, shaking Jack's hand.  
  
"What can I do for you two?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well…. We were wondering-" Adam began.  
  
"Jason! How are you?" said a feminine voice from behind Jack. Diana Oliver stepped out and gave Jason a big hug.  
  
"I'm fine Di." Jason replied. "Anyway, we were wondering if we could see Tommy."  
  
Jack and Diana exchanged glances. "Well, I don't know." Jack said, scratching his head.  
  
"Tommy's still in bad shape. But he has came out of his room and eaten with us occasionally. Thankfully he's starting to show a little progress, despite his demeanor. But be careful though. He is really sensitive now. I hope you're able to get in a few words." Diana stated, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"We'll try. Thanks. C'mon Adam." Jase said, leading Adam in the house and up the stairs. He found Tommy's room and stopped. He leaned against the door and listened.  
  
"What is it? What are you doing that for?" Adam asked.  
  
"I hear music. Some song." Jase replied. He listened closer and heard the words.  
  
When you hurt that deep  
  
When the knife's that sharp  
  
When the arrow's aimed right for your heart  
  
When you trust enough to let it in  
  
Then the games begin  
  
Jason looked puzzled. He knocked on the door gently.  
  
"Who is it?" a weak voice replied.  
  
Man, he sounds terrible." Jase thought sadly.  
  
"It's me, bro. Jason…and Adam. Can we come in?" He said.  
  
"Jason? Uh…..hang on a sec." Tommy answered meekly.  
  
When the stakes are just a bit too high  
  
And danger is waiting to take away your innocence  
  
It's not you, it's me  
  
It's just  
  
I'm jaded enough to keep up my defenses  
  
I never thought this could happen to me  
  
I'm so cynical  
  
1 Seeing life through the lenses so I don't get hurt again  
  
Jaded I am  
  
The song continued to play. The words were literally describing Tommy's state of being, at the moment at least. The door opened to reveal a slightly paled and thin Tommy.  
  
"Hi guys." He said, mildly managing a half-grin.  
  
"Oh man, look at you." Jason said, a lump forming in his throat at the sight of his friend.  
  
"Come on in." Tommy said, going back into his room.  
  
Trusting in no one is no way to go on  
  
I know, I know, I know  
  
Someone tell my heart that bleeds on and on  
  
How could I ever take a lover into my trembling arms  
  
  
  
I'm jaded enough to keep up my defenses  
  
I never thought this could happen to me  
  
I'm so cynical  
  
Seeing life through the lenses so I don't get hurt again  
  
Jaded I am  
  
  
  
~*Second chapter is DONE!. Sorry for the wait. I've been busy. Now, what is Kat secretly hiding that deals with suicide? Just how JADED is Tommy really?? What will he do when he reads the letter? Will he break again or come to his senses? Stay tuned. Chapter 3 will be here shortly ;) 


	4. Suicidal Blonde

~*Author's Note- First off all, thanks for the reviews so far! I never thought I'd get any but hey, I did , HA! Anyway, I don't own PR. And lemme bring you up to speed a little, which I forgot to do. This takes place in mid-zeo after Tommy got the letter. Kim quit her training for the PG's because of her coach. More on that will be explained in the story. The couples in this story are : Billy/Tanya, Rocky/Adam, Jason/Kat, Aidan/?new girl?, and of course Tommy/Kim. Rocky and Adam have pet names for each other. Adam's for Rocky is "monkey-boy" and Rocky's for Adam is "Froggie". That explains the whole "fried froggie legs" thing. These were given in Ninja-time, which is part of a soon-to-be-written prequel.  
  
Everything else unfolds in the story. J-Hunter ;)  
  
  
  
Tommy's House  
  
3:40 P.M. In Tommy's room  
  
  
  
Jason looked in utter shock at his lean friend. Tommy looked awful. His skin tone was a pale tan shade and his face a body had waned down a lot. His eyes looked red, and they had become big round brown saucers. Adam was just as shocked. Both guys just stared blankly at their broken leader.  
  
"What the hell are you guys staring at?" Tommy finally asked, breaking the silence between them. "You guys look like you've seen a monster or something." He said.  
  
"Well, from the looks of it, I think we're staring directly at one! What did you do to yourself?" Adam replied.  
  
And I thought Aidan was the smartass. Tommy thought sarcastically. "I didn't do anything." He answered bluntly. "Just been here trying to put myself back together." Before Adam could say another word, Jason finally spoke up,  
  
"Tommy, you look terrible. Just what have you been doing here? I mean, most likely nothing to help you, to say the least." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Jase. I've just, not been myself since…..you know." Tommy muttered solemnly.  
  
"I know, I know. The letter, which is the reason we're here." Jason retorted, holding up the small, wrinkled up envelope. Tommy's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
That did it.  
  
"What!? You come to see me after who-knows-when, and you bring another damn letter? Is that why you came? To make me feel worse? I just started getting my life back together, and here you guys come with that thing!" He accused.  
  
"Bro, calm down." Jason said.  
  
"No, no, no. I've heard that too many damn times. What's it say this time? 'Sorry, I wrote that petty little letter and now I'm coming back to make things right?' That's a bunch of bullshit!" He hollered.  
  
"Tommy…" Adam started.  
  
"Don't give me that! You know, the last thing I need right now is another letter from her. Why'd she send it to you and not me? Huh? Can you tell me that? Or did you just use that as and excuse to see me?!" Tommy ranted.  
  
"Tommy, just shut up and read the damn letter!!!" Adam screamed. Tommy and Jason looked at him in shock. The quiet, shy Green Ranger rarely raised his voice to ANYBODY.  
  
"But—" Tommy whined.  
  
"Huh-uh! Don't even start! I didn't get my ass dragged down here to listen to you rant and rave on and on and on! Now read the freakin' letter!!!"  
  
Tommy sighed and took the letter from Jason. He opened it and read what Kim wrote to Jason.  
  
"Duh duh duh……give this note to Tom…my." He read, pulling out the little piece of pink paper with "Tommy" written on it. Oh well. Here goes nothin'. he thought and unfolded the paper and begun to read:  
  
"Dear Tommy,  
  
I know I'm the last person you'd want to hear from or even think about, but I had to write this and send it. This letter hurt even worse than the first one. I have a lot I need to explain, but I'm doing that bit in person. I'm coming back to Angel Grove on what little money I have on the 20th. Don't throw this away just yet, keep reading. I know you too well. Anyway, about 'the other guy', well…..his name was John Schmidt. He was my trainer and Coach's son.  
  
To be completely honest, nothing romantic went on between us. I swear, both men nearly tried to kill me. They pushed me so hard with my training. I had to lost 'this' amount of pounds and do everything their way. It was a living hell. I swear I never did anything with him besides train and work out. Tommy, you have to believe me on this one. I promise to explain everything when I get there. I know you probably couldn't trust me again like that, let alone let yourself love me again. But all I ask is for you to forgive me. I love you.  
  
Kimberly"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tommy looked at Jason and Adam and just stared. There was a long moment of silence between the three guys.  
  
"Well?" Jason asked.  
  
"Well what? What am I supposed to do now? I can't face her! I'm bound to explode right in her face. Or…...wh-what if I just burst out screaming or whatever!? What am I gonna do?" Tommy said, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.  
  
"Just talk to her." Adam replied, walking towards the door.  
  
"I think we'll leave you alone to think about it. There's nothing I can say to force you to do it. But, just talk to her about it. You guys always used to work things out." Jason stated flatly, following Adam. "We'll see you later bro. Hopefully you'll come out of the house for once. Why don't you head down to the lake and think a little?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll think about it." Tommy answered, lying on his bed. "See you guys later, and…..thanks."  
  
"No problem. Let's go Adam." Jason said, leaving the room with Adam following.  
  
Tommy closed his eyes and thought. What do I do now? I can't do it. I just can't, not now.  
  
  
  
Angel Grove Lake  
  
4:00 P.M.  
  
Jason and Adam were driving by the lake when they saw a blonde headed girl sitting on a rock beside the edge. They stopped and looked a little closer.  
  
"Jase, isn't that Kat?" Adam asked.  
  
"Probably. Rocky said she ran off after Aidan read the letter. She must've gone there." Jase answered.  
  
"I'll go talk to her. You stay here."  
  
"Whatever." Adam said, leaning back in his seat. Jason got out and walked down to the lake. Kat saw him and hid her face deeper in her hands. I can't let him see me like this. I can't tell him.  
  
She thought to herself. As he came closer she looked up. Her eyes were puffy and red from where she'd been crying so much. Her face was wet and her lips were quivering at the sight of Jason. She couldn't face anyone now.  
  
"Hey Jase." She said softly. "Where've you been?"  
  
"Tommy's. He looks terrible. You wouldn't believe it if you saw." Jason responded.  
  
"I know. I once tried teleporting into his room but I could say anything. Seeing him like that just kills me. " Kat said wiping her face. She still had little bits of smoothie on her mouth.  
  
"Well. That's new." He muttered softly. He looked at Kat and noticed her eyes. "Kat, what's wrong? How long have you been here? He asked.  
  
"I've been here a while. I just…..was thinking. I don't know. I was just worried about Tommy. I was worried about what he would do when he read Kim's note. Jase, I'm just…I don't know." Kat replied.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Jason asked.  
  
"You might think I'm crazy. I had thoughts of him going crazy, even sui--- su…." Kat started to say, a lump forming in her throat all over again.  
  
"Suicide?! Kat, what is wrong with you?" Jason said, shocked at the thought of suicide. Kat nodded and started crying again.  
  
"Jason, I'm so sorry! It's just, I'm scared! Tommy's kind of unpredictable sometimes, you know? I don't know what's wrong with me. Things like this remind me of when I—never mind." She cried, shaking her head.  
  
"What? Remind you of what? Kat, what's troubling you? You can tell me." Jason said, walking closer to the sobbing blonde. She stood up and walked closer to him and looked in his eyes.  
  
"I once tried committing suicide, Jason. Two years ago before I moved here. The reason I came was to get away from my ex-boyfriend. He abused me, he got me drunk and drugged, and this was after we started getting serious. But I loved him still. I kept running back to him, until one night when he tried to kill me. I ran away. I just wanted to get away from everything. I had his knife with me from when he tried to stab me. I cut my wrists and I almost died. I nearly lost my life because of someone I thought I loved. But I just wanted someone to take care of me. I was stupid. I was lost. And then I found Tommy and you guys." Kat explained, the tears rolling down her face as she talked.  
  
"Man. I can't believe it. I had no idea. Does anyone else know?" Jason questioned.  
  
"Only you and my parents." Kat replied.  
  
"You should tell Tommy. He might be coming here later." Jason suggested.  
  
"Why? His problem doesn't concern me. I don't even know why I bothered to butt into this in the first place." Kat said, wiping her eyes. Jason wrapped his arms around the tall blonde as she sobbed quietly.  
  
"Tommy's your friend, Kat. This does concern you because you helped him realize how much he really loves Kim." Jason softly stated. Kat laid her head on Jason's shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure?" She sniffled.  
  
"Positive." Jason said. He started laughing.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Kat asked, looking up.  
  
"You got that smoothie all over your mouth. You look like a 3-year-old eating ice cream." He laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kat responded, giggling.  
  
"Let me help you get it off." Jason said, pressing his lips against hers for a long, heartfelt kiss.  
  
"Mmmmmm. Much better." Kat said when they were finished.  
  
-beep beep beep beep beep beep-  
  
"Awww. Not now!" Kat said in frustration.  
  
"What's up Zordon, this is Jason."  
  
|RANGERS, KING MONDO HAS SENT A MONSTER DOWN TO THE POWER PLANT. ROUND UP THE OTHERS AND TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY| their leader ordered.  
  
"We're on it. C'mon, let's go." Jase said.  
  
~*Chapter 3, done! What will Tommy do about Kim? Will Kat explain her situation to him like Jason said? What's with this monster? How dangerous is he? Stay tuned for the next chapter! J-Hunter =) 


	5. Refle-HO

Author's Note/Disclaimer- I don't own em. I just love em ;).  
  
  
  
Setting: Angel Grove, June 17th  
  
  
  
"We better hurry. This is the first attack we've had in about a week." Kat said as she and Jason ran to his pick-up. Jason nodded as they came to the door and saw a sleeping Adam lying back with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Awww, how cute. The wittle fwoggie's catching flies." Kat said with a giggle.  
  
"Hah. Sounds tasty, NOT." Jason cracked, opening the door. "Adam, wake up man!"  
  
"Awww….Rocky, I'm too tired. Can it wait? Unhhhhh" Adam said drowsily. He opened his eyes and saw to pairs of laughing eyes looking at him. He jumped up and wiped the drool of his mouth. He glared at Kat and Jason as they laughed.  
  
"Very funny guys. What's up?" he said.  
  
"You mean besides, umm…..that?" Kat said, looking down at Adam's pants, noticing a little bulge.  
  
"Huh? Oh shit." Adam whispered under his breath. He blushed a deep red and jumped into the back.  
  
"Adam, we're needed at the Power Chamber ASAP. Get to the Youth Center and round up the others. Call Motor Boy while you're at it." Jason ordered, with a hint of sarcasm at the mention of "Motor Boy".  
  
"Right. I'm gone." Adam said teleporting away in a flash of green. Kat and Jason teleported as well, but to the Power Chamber in flashes of pink and black/gold light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
7:30 P.M Miami, Florida.  
  
Miami Airport.  
  
Am I doing the right thing? the girl thought to herself, tucking a strand of her long, chestnut hair behind her ear. What if he doesn't wanna talk? I know it's just been a month, but when we're apart it's like an eternity for the both of us.  
  
"Flight 15 for Angel Grove, California is now boarding." Announced the intercom.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." The brunette said aloud, walking towards the boarding area and towards what probably is going to be either the easiest, or ultimately hardest thing she could do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
4:40 P.M.  
  
Power Chamber  
  
Kat and Jason teleported in as Alpha ran in frantically, almost tripping over his own metal feet.  
  
"Ay-yi-yi!!! Rangers!! Thank goodness you're here! Ay-yi-yi! Where are the others???" he babbled as his red laser-like eyes buzzed across his helmet.  
  
"Right here Alpha." A voice said behind them. Adam walked in with Tanya, Rocky, Billy, and Aidan stomped in last.  
  
"This better be good. I was just about to test out the free discount tire change they gave me on my bike!" he growled.  
  
The others groaned in disgust.  
  
"Get a life dimwit." Kat hissed. Aidan glared harshly at her. Moments later Zordon appeared in his tube.  
  
|RANGERS, IT SEEMS AFTER A WEEK OF TEMPORARY WITHDRAWAL, KING MONDO IS UP TO HIS SCHEMING AGAIN. MY SENSORS INDICATE THAT THIS NEW MONSTER IS ONE OF HIS MOST DANGEROUS AND POWERFUL CREATIONS. OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE| He boomed, a somber expression on his watery face. The rangers, one by one, turned and looked at the huge crystal ball-ish globe.  
  
The picture showed a view of the Angel Grove power plant completely vacant. Then a flash of rainbow-colored light appeared and a tall, feminine- looking creature emerged from it. She was tall, and had a figure with some dangerous curves. She wore silver-colored armor, which somewhat resembled slutty lingerie, with mirror images embroidered onto her chest area and a chain-mail belt across her curvy hips. On her feet were black stilettos that would make Mariah Carey envious. Her hair was long, curly, metallic sheaths of different colors, and on the left side of her head rested a silver metal rose. Her face resembled a dramatic mask with a slight Latino touch. Her eyes were jeweled slits and the rest of her face resembled the "perfect" features of a super model. She grinned evilly as a slim sword that resembled a broken glass piece appeared in her hand and in the other a mirror-shaped shield. The shield flashed and a hoard of Cog Warriors appeared.  
  
"Okay boys, you know what to do!!! VAS AHORA!" the monster said in a Spanish accented voice that was so deep, sultry and husky all at the same time. The Cogs obeyed her and scattered around the plant, disappearing out of sight.  
  
The rangers looked back at Zordon, puzzled at the sight on the globe.  
  
"I don't get it Zordon. What does she want with the power plant?" Jason asked.  
  
|ACCORDING TO MY CALCULATIONS, THE MONSTER, KNOWN AS REFLEJO, PLANS TO PLANT SPECIAL MIRRORS IN THE MIDDLE AREA OF THE PLANT TO HARNESS THE SUN'S POWER AND THE ELECTRICITY GENERATING FROM THE MACHINES. FROM THERE, THE MIRRORS WILL CAST OUT POWERFUL WAVES THAT PUT THE WHOLE TOWN UNDER AN OPPOSITE SPELL, TURNING EVERYONE INTO OPPOSITE REFLECTIONS OF THEIR PERSONALITIES. SHE MUST BE STOPPED." Zordon explained. |BUT BE CAREFUL RANGERS, REFLEJO IS VERY DANGEROUS.|  
  
"Damn right she is. With a body like that she could give a guy scars like hell in bed! Talk about your dominatrix!" Aidan cracked, grinning. Jason glared and turned back to Zordon.  
  
"We're on it, Zordon. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!"" Jase yelled.  
  
"ZEO RANGER I PINK!"  
  
"ZEO RANGER II YELLOW!"  
  
"ZEO RANGER III BLUE!"  
  
"ZEO RANGER IV GREEN!"  
  
"ZEO RANGER VI BLACK!"  
  
"GOLD RANGER POWER!"  
  
The 6 rangers stood in their colorful uniforms and teleported to the power plant.  
  
|GOOD LUCK RANGERS| Zordon said softly, watching the beams fade away.  
  
  
  
5:00 Angel Grove  
  
Power Plant Entrance  
  
Six beams of light appeared at the gate of the power plant. As the rangers emerged, the band of Cogs jumped over the gate and attacked.  
  
"Guys! Scatter around and cover as much ground as you can! Watch out for Reflejo!" Jason commanded. The rangers obeyed and ran in different directions, causing the brainless Cogs to follow.  
  
As the rangers fought off the Cogs, a set of almond-shaped eyes watched from the shadows. They fixed directly on the Black Ranger. They flashed deep violet as Reflejo moved closer to where the battle was going on, closer to the rangers, and closer to Aidan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Delta Airline Plane Flight I75  
  
6:15 P.M. Somewhere in Arizona  
  
The plane floated smoothly in the brisk evening sky. The petite brunette girl slept soundly in her seat. She fidgeted slightly, grunting as if she were in pain. The man next to her looked and shrugged. Must be dreaming. he thought. It turned out that she was dreaming, about "him".  
  
**Dream**  
  
They walked along the beach in their bare feet, the water penetrating their toes coldly as they walked.  
  
"Well, I guess this is the end of the Pink Ranger, huh?" she said softly but boldly.  
  
"We can still share our powers with you." He suggested gently, squeezing her hand.  
  
"Yeah, for a while. But when it's over….." she said, trailing off. She decided to be serious. "Tommy…. I-I-I'm really scared."  
  
He turned and faced her. "Remember what you told me when I lost my Green Ranger powers?" he asked, taking her hands in his. She nodded.  
  
"I told you that you'd be okay and that you'd still have us." She replied, sniffling softly.  
  
"Yeah, and you'll have me, Kim. Always." He said, gently kissing her cheek. But then, his faced changed, into a different guy. "At least that what you wanna think you pathetic little bitch!" the stranger said. Kim jumped back, startled at the tone and voice of her boyfriend.  
  
"NO! It can't be you!!!!" she screamed.  
  
**End of dream**  
  
!^*!- I know, this chapter's a little short. But I'm hard at work on the next chapter, where a lot is going to be happening. Like they say  
  
ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF POWER RANGERS- The rangers go at it with the monstrous Reflejo for the first battle, but she's not finished yet. Meanwhile, when she retreats, Kat goes back to the lake to find someone to talk to, a crying shoulder you might say. Will she tell him about her suicide problem? Will she encourage him to talk to Kim? And what is ahead for Kimberly when she returns??? Stay tuned for the next episode of POWER RANGERS- J Hunter. 


	6. Part1-Falling Into Place

~*Disclaimer-You know the drill. I don't own em. I only own the monster, and the new character introduced in this chapter, who shall be nameless at the moment :P. The songs used in this chapter are not mine, but they go with certain parts of the story. They are "Sober", "Here With Me", and "Stranded" all by Jennifer Paige, "Inevitable" by Shakira, "Puddle of Grace" by Amy Jo Johnson, "To Fall In Love Again" by Jessica Simpson, "The One" by Deborah Gibson, and "Strange Relationship", "Good Enough" by Darren Hayes. Quite a bunch isn't it? This chapter is gonna be long and it's divided into 3 parts. So sit back and read. This is part 1 and this all applies to the whole chapter 5 series.  
  
Author's Note~*~-2 of these songs are used as background music. Those 2 are "Sober" and "Strange Relationship". The following songs are sung by the following people:  
  
1."Here With Me",  
  
2."Stranded"  
  
3."Puddle of Grace"  
  
4."To Fall In Love Again"- all 4 sung by Kimberly  
  
5."Inevitable" sung by ?????  
  
6."The One" sung by Katherine  
  
7."Good Enough" sung by Aidan  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
6:25 P.M. Flight 175  
  
Somewhere in Arizona  
  
Kim sat straight up in her chair. Her eyes shot open and looked around.  
  
"Excuse me miss, are you okay?" the man beside her asked.  
  
"Um….uh…..yeah. Yes I'm fine. Thanks." She said half-smiling, then narrowing her eyes straight ahead. Damn, what a nightmare. she thought. She reached into her small bag at her feet and pulled out her journal and a bright pink pen. She opened it and looked at the song she'd written during the plane ride. She smiled to herself, noticing a little note in the corner of the page saying "Kim Hart loves Tommy Oliver". She sighed and turned her attention back to her writing. She softly started singing to herself as she wrote the words.  
  
"Tell me tell me where do you go when all the diamonds have run dry?  
  
Tell me tell me how do you feel after bittersweet goodbyes?  
  
Today I found my face  
  
Floating in a puddle of grace  
  
A poisoned doll with cracks to mend  
  
Oh mama, I found a friend  
  
Oh mama, I found a friend  
  
Oh mama…I found a friend"  
  
A small tear ran down her face and she finished and closed the notebook. Memories ran through her head. Visions of her and her friends popped in and out. Some of her and Tommy together managed to claw their way into her head, including the one of them on the beach, just like in her dream.  
  
"Looks like I've lost a friend too." She murmured. Kim rested her head on her seat and closed eyes. "Tommy, please forgive me."  
  
5:40 P.M. Angel Grove  
  
Power Plant  
  
"Back off junk pile!!!" Aidan yelled as he threw a load of punches and kicks to a hoard of Cogs. The other rangers viciously attacked the mindless machines while Reflejo silently moved closer to Aidan. Jason finished off the last bit of Cogs while the others dusted themselves off.  
  
"Uh, guys? Is it just me or was that a little easy?" Aidan questioned, turning around to see that the others were nowhere to be found. "Guys? Guys? Jase? Where'd you go?!" he called. "Ja…mmph!"  
  
Suddenly a silver hand grabbed Aidan from behind and released a red aura, which caused Aidan to go limp. Reflejo sneered as she teleported Aidan off to a secluded area.  
  
"You will serve me well, you little chump. Soon you will be mine." She growled contentedly. The silver witch then moved on to find the other rangers. She snuck up to the gate and saw the other five Rangers looking around for their teammate. She snickered and watched them. Fools, wait till they see what I have in store for them. she thought evilly.  
  
MEANWHILE……………  
  
"Aidan!! Where the hell are you?! " Jason called out. "He was right here! Damn!"  
  
"Calm down Jase. We'll find him." Kat said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Why don't we split up and look for Aidan and---AH!" Adam said, grasping his chest in pain.  
  
"Adam?! What's wrong?" Rocky said, rushing to his side.  
  
"I felt Aidan, he's not here. I think something awful got him…." Adam replied, trailing off. Rocky looked at him concerned. "It's okay Rocky, I'm fine." He assured. Adam steadied himself and looked around. Man, Aidan where are you? he thought.  
  
"Guys, I think we should split up." Kat suggested.  
  
"Kat's right. Tanya, Rocky and Adam go to the center of the plant. Kat, you come with me." Jason ordered.  
  
"Shouldn't I come with you guys? Someone has to keep you from putting your hands where they don't belong." Tanya teased.  
  
"No, you're going with 'Froggie' and 'Monkey Boy' to keep their hands off each other!" Jason shot back.  
  
"What the problem Jase? Don't you trust us by ourselves? We're big boys remember?" Rocky teased.  
  
"I wouldn't trust you if YOU were the leader you airhead. Now come on, let's go!" Jason said. Rocky sighed and walked off with Adam and Tanya reluctantly following.  
  
The Yellow, Blue, and Green Rangers steadily made their way around the plant, watching out for any surprises.  
  
"Man, this Reflejo chick must be a hide and seek expert." Rocky muttered, looking over and under a compilation of electric batteries. He spotted a bright, shiny silver thing in between to huge ones. "GOTCHA!" He screamed, grabbing the object. But, to his dismay, and bad luck, it was a turbo-charged wire loose from it's main battery. It sent a major jolt of electricity through his body and sent him flying across the area. He landed hard on a pile of dismantled Cogs. "OW!! Dammit, why does everything happen to ME?!" he yelped in pain as he tried to get up.  
  
"Rocky? Rocky! Man, are you okay? Adam said, noticing his hurt friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good." Rocky replied, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"You may be alright now Blue Ranger, but not for long!!!!" hissed a Latino- tinged voice from behind. The trio whirled around to see the tall silver slut-like being, standing behind them poised for a fight. Rocky and Adam stood up and assumed fighting positions.  
  
"Where is your friend, mi chicos?" Reflejo sneered, her slits of eyes glowing bright crimson. Adam and Rocky frantically searched for Tanya, but found her nowhere close.  
  
"What's the matter, boys? Can't fight a little old chica like me by your manly selves?" the slut monster purred.  
  
"No, they can't decide whether to ride you or rip you to shreds, BITCH!" Jason yelled, tackling Reflejo from behind. She fell to her knees, with Jason on top of her.  
  
"Well, you better have the right protection because I'm about to wear you out hombre!!!" Reflejo screamed, with her sword appearing in her hand. She then slashed forward into Jason, letting out a mirror-shattering shriek "YAH!!!" Jason fell hard, and Reflejo towered over him, holding her sword over his chest.  
  
"Not so fast you whore!" Kat hollered, joining together with the others to throw a huge battery towards the Silver Slut. Jason rolled out of the way quickly, leaving Reflejo to be struck by the enormous battery.  
  
"You pathetic punks! Piensas que tu puedes me derrotas? Me? Reflejo?? NO CREO!!!" She shrieked, recovering from her fall.  
  
"If it's convincing enough, Rocky'll sleep with you. Does that count?" Tanya joked, giggling.  
  
"Hey!" Rocky whined.  
  
"Mmmmmm, Monkey-boy does seem pretty tempting. Tu es mio!!!" Reflejo yelled, dashing towards Rocky.  
  
"Ah! No thanks!!" Rocky cried, moving out of the way and knocking the Silver Slut off her feet with a roundhouse kick. She fell to the ground, but recovered quickly enough to grab Rocky's leg and pull him to the ground.  
  
"Too bad chico!! Estas veniendo con me!!! HAHAHAHAHA!" She cackled, teleporting off in a flash of rainbow.  
  
"Rocky!! NO!" Adam screamed, running to the spot where Reflejo left from. "No!' he choked, feeling a lump for in his throat. He sank to his knees in defeat. "Come back with him you stupid bitch!!"  
  
"Adam! Calm down! We'll get him back." Tanya said, trying to comfort him.  
  
"You don't know that! This thing is dangerous! Who knows what she'll do to him? Plus, she could have Aidan!" Adam cried, shaking so hard he almost lost his balance.  
  
"ADAM LUCAS PARK! CALM DOWN NOW!" Kat yelled, grabbing Adam by the shoulders and shaking him. "We will get both of them back. We have to concentrate on finding Reflejo first. Just calm down." Adam said nothing. He just hung his head and looked away from the others. Kat just shook her head.  
  
"Jason what are we gonna do?" Tanya asked.  
  
"I don't know. We might as well head back to the Power Chamber. We might be able to find Reflejo's whereabouts. Plus I gotta check on Tommy and see how he's doing." Jase answered solemnly. "Let's go." They all teleported back to the Power Chamber, with Adam reluctantly following last.  
  
  
  
6:15 P.M.  
  
Angel Grove Lake  
  
Tommy stared at the little pink letter in his hand. What am I gonna do? Man, what will I say when she comes?? He thought somberly. He walked along to shores of the lake, thinking about him and Kimberly in the past. The good times when he was the White Ranger, the struggles when he was losing the Green Ranger powers, and finally the letter. He didn't wanna remember, but whenever he thought of Kim, that freakin' letter popped into his mind. Why? Why did she do that? She seemed happy at Christmas? What'd I do wrong? He thought, rubbing his head.  
  
"Man, where's Kat when you need her?' he blurted out loud, sinking onto a huge rock and burying his face into his hands. Tommy, don't do it. You're 18. You can handle the urge. he told himself. His shoulders began to shake. No I can't! Quiet but heavy choked sobs ran up and down in his system. He felt the tears run down his face. He didn't care. It all had to come out again sometime. So there he sat, the fearless leader of the Power Rangers, crying like a child.  
  
  
  
|Same time, but at the Power Chamber|  
  
"Ay-yi-yi! Zordon, where are they? Sensors indicate that Reflejo has disappeared and taken two Rangers with her!" Alpha rambled, frantically running around in circles. Just as Alpha was about to blow a fuse, the remaining Rangers walked in with Adam slumping behind them.  
  
"Zordon, Reflejo has Aidan and Rocky and we have no clue where she could've gone." Jason reported, with Adam cringing over hearing that again.  
  
|IT SEEMS THAT REFLEJO IS USING THEM AS PART OF HER PLAN. SHE WILL MOST LIKELY USE HER REFLECTION MIRRORS ON THEM TO TURN THEM AGAINST YOU ALL. YOU MUST BE CAREFUL. WATCH OUT FOR HER EVEN AWAY FROM BATTLE, BECAUSE SHE IS A MASTER OF DISGUISE.| Zordon explained.  
  
"She got Rocky." Adam murmured softly. Rocky, I will get you back. he thought.  
  
"Zordon, could you check and see where Tommy might be? He said he had to think and I'm not sure whether he's at home or at the lake." Jason questioned.  
  
|YES JASON. ALPHA RUN A SCAN A TRANSPORT IT TO THE VIEWING GLOBE| Zordon ordered.  
  
Alpha did as he was told and in less than 5 minutes the viewing globe showed Angel Grove Lake. The Rangers looked and saw their leader sitting on a rock, crying.  
  
"Is that Tommy?!" Billy said, coming in from the other chambers. He looked shocked like the others.  
  
"Yeah, man he looks terrible. I can't believe he's like that. I have never ever seen him cry that much." Kat said numbly.  
  
"Yeah. Man, I'm going to talk to him." Jase stated blankly. Kat turned around and stopped him.  
  
"No, Jase. Let me go. You already had your chance. Plus you suggested I talk to him anyway." She pleaded.  
  
"Kat, listen, I know Tommy better than you do and I know what he's—" Jason began. Kat wasn't gonna hear it.  
  
"NO! NO! NO!" I won't hear that bull! You suggested I talk to him, and I'M GOING TO TALK TO HIM. I understand this situation a HELL OF A LOT BETTER THAN YOU DO SO YOU JUST SHOVE IT!" Kat hissed, shocking the others with her venomous tone. Jason stared at her face, noticing tears welling up behind her angst-ridden eyes. He said nothing, and watched her turn around a stomp out of the Chamber. She went outside, de-morphed, and teleported herself to the lake.  
  
  
  
6:25 Angel Grove Lake  
  
"Tommy?" Kat said, coming up behind her sobbing leader. He looked up at her with his bloodshot eyes.  
  
Don't look into his eyes, Kat. DO NOT LOOK INTO THOSE EY- She thought, trying not to look in his puppy dog eyes.  
  
Too late.  
  
"Oh, Tommy. I'm so glad you're back out." Kat sighed comfortingly, sitting down beside Tommy. Tommy sniffled and finally spoke.  
  
"I wish I could say I was too, but I can't. She's coming back Kat. Kim is coming on the 20th. What am I gonna do?" he sobbed softly.  
  
"Tommy, if you still love her, give her time to explain and talk with her." Kat replied, stroking Tommy's hair. "Man, I am so happy you're outside. I was scared that you would just, go off the deep end or something."  
  
"What did you think I'd do? Suicide?" Tommy said, snickering. His expression changed when he saw Kat's eyes tear up. "Kat? What's wrong? You didn't possibly think I'd—no, no, no. I wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Tommy, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know what to think! You wouldn't talk to anyone or anything! How was I supposed to know what you were doing?" Kat sobbed, crying so hard she struggled to breathe. "Every time I hear about suicide, I think of back when I-I-I…I can't say it!"  
  
"You what? You tried suicide?? YOU?!" Tommy gasped.  
  
"Y-Y-Yes. Back before I moved to America." Kat answered, sniffling. "I don't know what I was thinking when I did it. I almost died Tommy, because of a guy I thought I loved."  
  
"Care to tell me about it? You don't have to if it hurts you to." Tommy said gently.  
  
"I think it's not exactly the best idea, but I might as well do something until Zordon calls us again." Kat replied. "We had a little monster ordeal earlier. We gotta be alert because this one's a toughy."  
  
"So tell me about it. Your problem I mean." Tommy said.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Girl meets boy, girl goes crazy  
  
Boy backs away, she gets her heart broken  
  
No words are spoken  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
"When I was in high school over in Australia, I met a guy named Andrew. Oh Tommy, he was so wonderful. He was tall, with black hair, bottle green eyes, athletic figure. He just had everything, or so I thought. We met when he got a few jerks out of my hair. Like you met Kim, kind of. Well, we started talking and it just went from there. I was crazy for him. When we started going out, I gave up my friends, my time, my space, everything just for him. I was too caught up in our relationship I didn't even take the time to notice that he hadn't given hardly anything back. Then when I told him I loved him, he started distancing himself from me." Kat said. Tommy looked at her thoughtfully, motioning for her to continue.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Boy comes back and acts  
  
As if everything is cool  
  
Soon she's got him back on a pedestal  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
"I didn't know what was wrong with him. He just totally withdrew from me for like, 2 weeks. He wrote me a letter saying he needed to think for a while. I was like, face down in the dumps for those 2 weeks. I didn't eat much, I couldn't sleep, I just kept waiting for him to send me a letter or come back to me. Finally, he did come back. He told me he wanted to get serious with our relationship. I was ecstatic cos I thought he could commit like I wanted to. I figured I could be responsible enough to handle this relationship. I was so wrong. It took me a long time to find out just how wrong I really was." Kat continued, sniffling softly.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
She only sees what she wants to see  
  
Love is blind, love is so misleading  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
"I didn't know how much Andrew changed during his withdrawal. He was very moody, very secretive, and extremely aggressive. I didn't notice. I wanted to see him as the same guy I met in the hallways. Later on in the school year, Andrew started missing classes, skipping school, and he was constantly standing me up whenever we were supposedly going out to eat or whatever. I asked him over and over again what was wrong and he kept saying it was nothing. Well, one day after school, I decided to take some assignments over to him. I walked into his house and I swear I nearly passed out because of the smell. It smelled of cigarette smoke, alcohol, and horrible drugs all in one. I swear, I had no idea what happened. I walked into Andy's room, and I saw him sitting on his bed, smoking a cigarette with a bottle of Heineken in his hand. I was like, 'What do you think you're doing?' and he blankly said 'Nothing, what's your problem?'. I could tell he was high cos' he slurred every word." Kat went on, wiping her eyes here and there. Tommy just stared as she kept on.  
  
"I said 'Andrew, what is the matter with you? Have you been doing this trash all this time? Why didn't you tell me?? I wouldn't say anything to anyone! You know that! Answer me!' and then he just slapped me really hard and knocked me down. Then he just started screaming and cursing and he left the room before I could get up. So I just sat there, with my head in my hands crying my eyes out. He came back later all drunk and high and he started apologizing. I listened to every word and believed it all. I was like, drunk on him. Everything he said and did I thought he did it because he loved me." Kat murmured, beginning to quietly sob.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
I see the light, oh what a light  
  
And I am sober  
  
All that he served to me  
  
No longer will I drink it in  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
"So I decided to tell him how I felt. I told him that until he gave up the drugs and crap, I was leaving him. That was one hell of a mistake. He told me that if I ever tried to leave him he would come after me." She said.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
I took the time to think it over  
  
I see the you that I never knew  
  
Now it's finally sinking in  
  
I am sober  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
"Those days without him were the worst. I had no one. No one was there for me. My mom and dad had just dissed me because I didn't listen to them. Andrew was even worse. He kept threatening me and spreading rumors about me, trying to scare me into coming back to him."  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Girl wakes up and smells the coffee one day  
  
Realizes she's on her own again  
  
All alone again  
  
Boy takes every opportunity  
  
To play on every insecurity  
  
Get her back on track  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
"I didn't know what to do. It kept going from bad to worse. Once Andrew even snuck into my house when my parents where out and attacked me. He beat me, bruised me, scarred me, he just nearly killed me until I finally told him I would get back with him. Big mistake for the dumb blonde ONCE AGAIN." Kat continued, her voice shaking with every word. Tommy looked at her in shock. Man, what did she do to deserve that? he thought blankly.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
She's in a daze, back in the fire  
  
But will she cave into her old desires  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
"Andrew took me out one night, claiming he had changed. He took me to this bar, which of course had food and normal drinks. That stupid bastard convinced me, yeah, CONVINCED me to get an alcoholic drink, saying it would do anything to me. He got me a mix of the worst vodka, beer, and tequila drinks that were bound to kill me with one friggin' sip. I didn't know what it was gonna do to me. I drank it all. Every last drop of that…that…THAT FILTH! I was instantly drunk. I couldn't think, I could talk right, I was screwed up like hell. After I had my hellish drink, we went back to his house. He got me into his bed, and then I lost it. I was drunk, I lost the number one thing I was most proud of, to a man I thought I loved, but only wanted someone to take care of me. Yeah, Tommy. Me, innocent little Katherine lost her virginity at 16. I didn't even know what I was doing when I was doing it. I'm a slut, Tommy! I'm a trashy, mixed-up little whore!!" Kat sobbed, burying her face in her hands, shaking and choking as she cried.  
  
"No, no you're not Kat. Listen to me, you didn't know what you were doing when you did it. Do you wanna continue?" Tommy said, hugging the crying blonde.  
  
"I might as well." She answered, taking a deep breath. "Anyway, I woke up the next morning with one hell of a headache. I looked over and saw Andrew sleeping, so I decided that that was the best time to try and get out. I put on my clothes and started out the door, and just as I had opened it, he came up behind me and grabbed me. He was too strong so I couldn't get free. He held a knife to my neck and said 'I thought I told you not to leave! But, like all you little brainless bitches I've been with, YOU NEVER LISTEN!!'. I was like, pleading for my life. I kept saying 'Andrew, please! Put down the knife! PLEASE!' was all I could manage to choke out. I was able to bite him and grab his knife and then, I ran. I ran as fast as I could to get away from him. I ran to a phone booth and I tried to call the police but the phone was screwed up. So I ran to a hotel to hide. I stayed in the lobby for 2 hours nearly. Finally, I saw Andrew coming towards the hotel looking for me. I decided this was it. I was not gonna let him do this to me anymore. I walked into the bathroom, took out the knife I stole from him, and……" Kat nearly broke down before she finished.  
  
"I slashed my wrists. Slashed them so hard with that little bitty knife he tried to kill me with. Blood gushed out of my wrists and I passed out. Someone ran into the bathroom and saw me. They called 911 and the next minute I was in the hospital losing nearly every ounce of blood in my body. They told my parents I was gonna die, and they nearly had my parents taken away for not helping me with my struggles with Andrew. A few minutes after they told me I was gonna die, they managed to stop my wrists from bleeding. They like, bandaged them real thick like, and I had to wear bandages for a month. I still have the scars from the cuts." She said, showing her scarred wrists.  
  
"What happened when you got out of the hospital?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Well, my parents and I agreed that we should get away from Australia. We packed up and found a place here. Of course, you know the whole deal with Rita and all that. Afterwards, I became friends with you guys. Then, after Kim moved and, you know." Kat replied, mouthing "the letter".  
  
"Yeah, I know." Tommy muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Anyway, I met Jason, and I have been great ever since. But I still feel bad about you and Kim. What are you gonna do when she comes back?" Kat wondered.  
  
"I don't know, Kat. What can I do?" Tommy asked, his eyes becoming big sauces again.  
  
"Tommy, if you want things to work between you guys, you should try to talk to her. I'm sure she has plenty to say." Kat answered.  
  
"I hope so." Tommy said, gently moving towards Kat for a hug. She smiled warmly and hugged him.  
  
I hope so too. Kat thought to herself.  
  
"Wanna go by the Youth Center?" she suggested, her eyes hopeful.  
  
"Well…….ok. I'm sick of being in my room anyway." Tommy replied, laughing.  
  
"Ok, let's go." Kat said, as they walked off.  
  
  
  
~*~Author's Note #2- Well, this concludes part 1 of "Falling Into Place", otherwise known as Chapter 5. There are 2 parts of this chapter left. I'm dividing this one up into 3 parts because it raises suspense a little bit. Now in the next part, a mysterious new girl comes into the picture, the Rangers face Reflejo for round 2 only this time she has 2 new henchmen to help her. Plus, guess who finally returns to Angel Grove??? All up next in part 2 "Pieces Are Found" of Chapter 5 "Falling Into Place". J-Hunter 


End file.
